User talk:Dantman/Comments
Comments may go here (Signing with 4 tides(~) is preferable): Just wanted to leave a short note to tell you that your Monobook mods are very nice. Aobarker 19:25, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Its not a personal image, its my image from Gaiaonline.com, my avatar... Please refrain from such posts, I did not post a image of myself, just my avatar... My name is Evil Vlad in game also. Awesome, thank you xD I don't have much of a life so I've just been spending a lot of time on here recently... I'm just... addicted to adding stuff and I don't know why. o___o But yeah thanks, I love this place. :3 Q Cumba FX 21:34, 9 March 2008 (UTC) help i need some gold on gaia, wondering if u can help. Hello I'm gonna try and become and Admin and get more people on board the Pedia Unicogirl 14:58, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Reply.. to a comment you made on my page over 3 years ago. (talking about the Template:Item edit I made). I'm sorry for making that mistake. It wasn't in the slightest meant to be vandalism, but I was fairly new at WikiMedia and editing as a whole that year. I've learned quite a bit since then. Thanks for not doing a permaban or something. ~Iris~ 18:49, November 6, 2009 (UTC) about infobox again -_-; Is there a place on Wiki where I can just ask someone to edit my template for me? Bunai82 11:51, November 30, 2009 (UTC) RE:Templete Just getting headache trying to implement that #if code. I really want to make it work, but I just can't seem to concentrate on doing so. Not sure if you got my reply or not, sorry. Bunai82 01:36, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Just in case you didn't see the comment. Thank you! for fixing the box ^_^. I will try to learn from your example. The one you used looks far different then the ones that I saw. And what should I do with the " Category:Infobox templates" page? Bunai82 02:24, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Articles and Items Hi yet again. I was looking at the Gaia Items and Items list page. And had a thought of deleting the ones that had no signification impact on Gaia itself, while creating articles for items that had actual history to it, the Prunny for example. I saw the conversation on the Item_talk:Blue_Magical_Giftbox and that is pretty much what I agree with. That the database should be for MCs and EIs. While keeping items listed in RIGs to Gaia Online and Tektek. Though a question, is deleting articles really helping in clearing up the Wikia? Or must I request that pages be permanently wiped forever? Bunai82 09:54, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, thank you for the comment. I'll just go through some things for Housekeeping purposes. Because some pages really weren't doing anything. I just don't want to fill the wiki with articles for every single item that Gaia ever created. Bunai82 11:04, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Plotwiki linkout I am going to be copying quite a bit from Plotwiki (due to a need of back information), only thing is, the Media wiki is linking to "gaiacast" and the Gaiacast website no longer exist, but the "plotwiki" page does. Is there a way for you to link that instead? Bunai82 12:42, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :In a sense. Check out Halloween 2k4, click on the plotwiki button and you will see that Gaiacast is no longer a site. I am trying to edit the MediaWiki for it, so it links correctly back to the Gaia Plotwiki instead. I am not sure how you set up that interwiki thing, which is why I am asking. :On another note, why are the plotwiki articles, linking to the Category:Browse ? Is it the result of having any plotwiki being the tag on the article? Cause I don't want them upfront like that ^_^;; Bunai82 15:18, January 5, 2010 (UTC)